iBecome A Pet
by Azkadellio
Summary: Companion to 'Catarina And Her Pets'. One-shot lead in to the sequel, if/when I get to it, showing the 'iCarly' gang in the same situation as with Catarina and her loyal Pets. M for smut. Melanie is in here, but nothing sexual happens between her or any other character.


**This is an idea I had to act as a lead in to the sequel to '_Catarina And Her Pets'_. There might be a sequel which will take place during _'Sam &amp; Cat'_.**

**Melanie is in here, though there is no Puckettcest. This one isn't as smutty as 'Catarina And Her Pets' was, and it's only a one-shot, showing how Samantha interacts with her Pets. Like Catarina, Samantha gives her Pets 'Pet Brands'. There will be a reason as to why it's a common practice with doms by the end of this one-shot.**

**The originally plot in this was that Carly would be the dom, but thanks to some PMs with a couple reviewers saying it'd be too obvious because I made Cat a dom in the three-shot, I changed it to Sam. Her Pets are Carly, Freddie, and Wendy, the redhead we see every once in a while, like in _'iMake Sam Girlier'_ and multiple other episodes.**

**Like I did in _'Catarina And Her Pets_', there are 'public couples' made from the dom and her Pets. The couples in this one are Carly/Sam and Freddie/Melanie, with Wendy now a part of the group more than she was in the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own '_iCarly_' or the characters.**

**No POV**

Samantha Puckett sits in the iCarly studio, dressed in a black pair of leggings with the crotch ripped open, a black bustier top showing her C cup chest and pink nipples, showing the other three young adults in the studio her new piercings, both nipples pierced and her clit pierced, the clit piercing shining in the light from her excitement at the scene in front of her.

A few feet in front of her, in the middle of the studio with the two cameras used during their webshows, lie Fredward Benson, Carly Shay, and Wendy, their friend from school. Lying on his back, Fredward Benson holds Wendy by the waist as she bounces on his seven inch shaft, the third member Carly sitting above his mouth, her mouth open in near orgasm as Fredward eats her pussy.

"That's right, initiate Carly into our family." Samantha says, toying with her pierced clit, moaning at the image of the three pleasuring each other.

"I'm gonna cum." Wendy warns as she bounces.

"Carly, Wendy, climb off." Samantha orders, noting how Fredward seems to be trying to thrust up into Wendy, a sign of his impending orgasm.

"Why?" Carly asks as Wendy tries to climb off, not wanting to piss her Mistress off again.

"Off, Carly." Samantha orders, standing up and walking over to the two brunette's on the floor. "Now." She says, lifting Carly up and setting her aside.

"What the hell? I was close." Fredward says, staring at Samantha.

"I know. Remember, I'm denying you your orgasm because of your jokes in school today." Samantha says, placing her foot on Fredward's chest and putting enough pressure down to prevent him from sitting up, but not enough to start cutting off his oxygen or anything.

"You told me to be myself in public." Fredward argues, letting his head drop to the ground with a sigh.

"Doesn't mean I won't make you pay for it." Samantha says, glaring at him. "Wendy, I want you to take Carly downstairs and grab my bag. I have some toys in there for us to play with." She orders, keeping her eyes on Fredward.

"What about the open windows? Or if someone walks in while we're down there?" Carly asks, staring at Samantha with wide eyes.

"You'll be fine." Samantha assures her long time best friend and recent Pet. "Spencer covered all the windows before he left for that weekend thing with Socko yesterday and he won't be back for a few more days. And I made sure the doors were locked when I had Wendy bring you up here earlier." She says, putting a little more pressure down on Fredward when he tries to sit up again.

"Understood, Mistress Samantha." Wendy says, guiding Carly out the door.

"What the hell, Sam?" Fredward asks, glaring at the blonde Mistress.

"That's 'Samantha' to you, Fredward." Samantha says, lifing her foot up and leaning down until her C cup tits are a few inches above his face, her knees bent. "I told you before, to call me 'Samantha' while we're alone like this." She warns with a low voice. "If you sit up again, I'm going to make you pay." She warns, standing up and heading for the small chest she brought up with her from her bag.

Walking back over to Fredward, she shows him what she grabbed from the box as she made her way back to him. "What the fuck is that?" Fredwards asks, staring with wide eyes at the small thing in her hand.

"It's a cuff. It wraps around your cock and balls. If you get too hard, the small points dig into your cock skin." Samantha says, straddling his lap and quickly putting the cuff around the base of his cock.

"What the fuck!" Fredward says, trying to push Samantha off of him, surprised she's not moving from his struggles. "Take it off." He says when she finally sits up, the key that keeps the cuff locked being tossed onto the beanbag chair she was sitting on before.

"No. This is part of your punishment for your jokes earlier today. And for trying to cum without permission, without a condom on, and for trying to sit up without me telling you to." Samantha says, straddling him again, her ass cheeks sandwiching his softening cock between them.

"Sam, get off." Fredward says, closing his eyes and trying not to get hard again.

"No." Samantha says with a smirk as the door opens, revealing a nervous Carly with Samantha's school bag. "What's the blush for?" She asks when she sees them.

"Mrs. Benson knocked on the door while we were down there." Wendy says, walking over to Samantha. "We told her we were practicing for 'iCarly' and made a mess and were trying to clean up. She told us to tell Fredward to call her when we're done" She says obediently.

"What is in here?" Carly asks, shifting the bag, testing the weight.

"Dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, lube, sex oils, some Viagra I stole from my mom's boyfriend." Samantha answers, standing up and heading to grab the bag from Carly. "You're lucky you're new, Carly. When we're alone, you must address me as 'Mistress'." She says, opening the bag. "Put this on and I want you and Wendy to fuck each other until one of you passes out." She says, grabbing a black harness and dildo, the dildo already attached to the harness, and is a black color, seven inches long and three inches wide.

"How, Mistress?" Carly says, slightly hesitating at 'Mistress'.

"Wendy, show our new Pet how to put on a strap-on harness." Samantha orders, making her way back over to Fredward. "Eat me, and if you get hard, you'll regret it." She says, straddling his head.

"Yes, Mistress." Wendy says, making her way to Carly and grabbing the harness from her.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Carly asks as Wendy lifts up her legs to put the harness on and tightens it when it's around her waist.

"Fuck Wendy's tight pussy." Samantha says with a slight moan as Fredward starts to eat her out.

"I don't know how." Carly says shyly as Wendy leads her over to the car part of the set.

"Just like that porno I showed you a few days ago." Samantha moans out again, stopping herself from moaning any more. "With the blonde fucking that redhead with the strap-on." She says, grinding on his mouth as she looks down. "Nice control." She says, slightly impressed when he remains not fully soft, but not hard enough for the spikes to start digging into him.

"Thank you, Mistress." Wendy says softly, her desire for Carly to fuck her becoming true.

"Welcome, my Pet." Samantha says, leaning forward a bit. "Lick my asshole Fredward." She controls, her hands resting beside his hips. "Later, I'll give Carly her Brand." She says aloud as Fredward eats her and Carly awkwardly lines the tip of the toy up with Wendy's wet slit and slides in, slowly fucking the redhead leaning against the hood of the car.

Hours later, after Fredward succeeded in making Samantha cum multiple times and Carly started to get the hang of the strap-on, eventually getting into it after a few minutes of awkward thrusting, Carly lays on her stomach in her room, her and the other three fully nude, with a fully dressed Melanie Puckett standing at her head, Samantha's twin getting called in for the Branding process.

"Why is Melanie here, Mistress?" Carly asks, eyes on her Mistress' twin sister, the twin dressed in a light pink sundress with her straight hair in it's usual ponytail, the dress sleeves rolled up to show the tattoos that only Samantha and their mother knew about before today.

Melanie's tattoos are thin tribal bands that wrap around her upper bicep, just below the shoulder, and look like vines with thorns on them. Each band has a rose of a different color. In the dom community their mother is apart of, and that they joined when they turned eighteen the year before, the rose colors represent your position. A black rose on the right arm and a white rose on the left signifies you are a high ranking dom, like what their mother has. A white rose on the right and a black on the left shows you are a high ranking sub of a Mistress in the community and are entitled to watch over a Branding, such as the tattoos Melanie has. Two black roses, like the one's Samantha has, show you are a dom in the community, but you don't have to take part in the meetings unless you wish, something she only got because no one felt like making her take part, since it's a community where the doms aren't forced into anything.

There is also the possibility of two white roses, but they only signify Pets of doms of those who have two black roses, such as the tattoos Fredward and Wendy have, and the tattoos Carly is about to have. Brands on the lower back with a 'Property Of ...' tat belong to lower level doms, those who didn't join when a high ranking member invited them. The one's that joined that way joined by proving themselves to a fellow Mistress of the club. (See 'Catarina And Her Pets' chapter 1 for an example of those kinds of Brands.)

"To over see your Branding." Samantha says, sitting on Carly's left, a tattoo pen in hand, the black ink for the vines and thorns at the ready, a second pen for the white set aside.

"Will this hurt?" Carly asks, hoping she doesn't get punished for forgetting to call Samantha 'Mistress', her fear of the possible pain making her forget.

"Not much. The disinfectant used to clean the area is a special one that numbs the area. You'll feel it, but not as much as you would if you went to a regular tattoo parlor." Samantha says, letting the lack of a 'Mistress' slide for now.

An hour later, the five teens, Samantha, her Pets, and her twin sister, sit in the Shay living room watching the latest Shelby Marx fight as they eat the chicken dinner Melanie made.

"Oh, Sam, I mean Mistress." Carly says, catching herself, when Shelby wins the match and retains her title by knock out in less than forty-five seconds. "The girl we met while Steven was using me, Tori, the one that looks like Shelby, asked me if we might be able to head back to L.A. and hang out." She says, looking at the curly-haired blonde.

"When was this?" Samantha asks, staring at her newest Pet.

"A month ago. I forgot to tell you about the text because of that big project we were working on and all the stuff for iCarly." Carly says, putting her plate on the table.

"Text her back and tell her you'll get back to her. We got some stuff to do for the club." Samantha says, her mind wandering to possibly making Tori and some of her friends her newest Pets.

Little does she know, Victoria already has a Mistress, and when they meet up, the club puts the Mistress' to the test.

**Thank you for reading. If anything seems out of place or something, let me know.**

**Sorry if this isn't very good and is random or anything. I made it to act as a tie in to the sequel when I get to it.**

**I don't know if a tattoo artist using multiple guns/pens is allowed, but for sanitation reasons, Samantha does and the club endorses it.**

**Blessed Be.**


End file.
